


Journalistic Integrity

by lar_laughs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, hard at work, the vogue offices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine's got a hard job and not everyone appreciates that.  Maria's got an even harder job since she drew the short end of the stick and has to confront Christine about her newest story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journalistic Integrity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/gifts).



> Written for the [Marvelous Ladies](http://marvelousladies.livejournal.com/3502.html) July Drabble Tag Challenge. Ashen_key left the prompt: _Christine Everheart: A journalist is someone who looks at the world and the way it works, someone who takes a close look at things every day and reports what she sees, someone who represents the world, the event, for others. She cannot do her work without judging what she sees._ and I attempted to see what I could come up with for Christine.

The slap of leather against the faux wood of her desk is the only thing that can pull Christine’s focus away from the computer screen. She barely has time to look up before glaring black eyes are the only things in her field of vision.

“You’re going to get yourself killed,” Maria mutters, keeping her voice low since her actions have already drawn more glances than she probably intended. There’s real anger in Maria’s expression, not just the frown that’s always firmly in place while she was in work mode. Heaven forbid that someone see her smile and remember how beautiful she was, even with her hair pulled back to regulation tightness.

All the emotion in the woman’s face and voice makex Christine’s stomach flip over a few times before she’s able to calm her _fight or flight_ response. In those few seconds, she knows that she gives Maria quite the show, all big eyes and quivering lips, but her smile is bright again when she turns back to the task at hand.

“And how is that any different than your job? You don’t see me hitching a ride to where you work to tell you how disappointed I am that you aren’t staying more safe. If you have a problem with how I do my job, stand in line. There are others who got here before you.”

Maria stands tall, her arms crossed over her chest. In a room full of this season’s pastels, her SHIELD uniform stands out. Normally, when she shows up at the Vogue offices, she’s wearing something a little more subdued.

That gets Christine thinking about why she might be here in the stark black. “Is this the article that ran already? Or the one that’s going to run next week?”

“The first is old news. You’ve already gotten your just desserts for that one.” Maria’s hand is quick, pulling up the cap sleeve on Christine’s blouse to reveal the purple and yellow of the fading bruise. “I’m talking about the new one.”

Christine pushes her chair away from her computer screen. Away from her desk. Away from Agent Hill. “You want me to pull that piece? Then you need to find me a different job. This is what I do. That piece is one of the best I’ve had in a long time. A really, really long time.” Isn’t that the truth. She finally got her hands on a scoop that had the power to change things. There’s no way she’s going to pull that story.

It’s not about her career, even though it’s going to be a nice boost. If this had ever been about her career, she would still be writing snippets of copy for summer dresses and fall plaids skirts. This is about making a change in the status quo. About making people sit up and look around them, possibly noticing the things in their own world that need to be changed.

“What if... what if I trade?”

Instantly, she’s suspicious. “What sort of trade?”

“Cap’s willing to talk to the right person.”

She’s trying not to let the hurt cross her eyes. “Very funny. Dangle Captain America in front of me like a carrot when you _know_ he can’t say two words to me without blushing. What sort of interview would that be? Besides, he’s got nothing on these guys.”

“These guys? You interviewed the Scarlet Witch.”

“She’s got impeccable style.”

“I’ve read the interview. She names names of the people she’s worked with over the years. On both sides.. How do you think they’re going to react to that?”

With each word, Maria stepped closer and Christine had moved her chair back. Now, she’s against the wall with nowhere else to go. It’s time to go on the attack. Thankfully, her new shoes (cherry red stilettos that perfectly match the embroidered roses on the bottom hem of her pale yellow sheath) give her a few inches on the SHIELD agent. Christine stands straighter when Maria dares to press in, every inch the journalist that’s interviewed heads of state and royalty.

“I assume,” Christine says with every bit of ice she can muster, “they’re going to be very angry. But I can’t let these sorts of interviews dictate how I live my life. I like my life, thank you very much. It beats whatever padded cell you’d like me to stay in.”

Maria’s eyes snap with irritation but a crowd has begun to form around them. Her eyes promise this will not be the last time they discuss this. As she turns to leave, Maria glances over her shoulder. “Don’t be late on Friday. I’m making fettuccine alfredo.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
